Wrong Place, Right Time
by Hugs4ADollar
Summary: Austin decides to take a shortcut home from school one day, but the shortcut was going through a bad neighborhood. When he gets hurt, Ally comes to the rescue. The outcomes? Who knows? -ONESHOT- Rated T for safety.


_**Hey guys! I'm bored, and it's the last weekend 'til summer (Wooh!), so, I got this idea, so, let's get right to it!  
**_

_**I don't own anything. :)**_

* * *

**Wrong Place, Right Time.  
**

* * *

He knew he shouldn't take it.

He knew it was the short cut home, and he knew that it would be dangerous... But, he just couldn't wait to play the new XBox 360 game he just got!

_I mean, _he thought, _I could wait an extra fifteen minutes_, _right? _

Guess not.

Austin decided to take the quick way. He had to go through a long, dark alley, through a bad neighborhood. So bad, there was a murder about twice a month. But he took the risk. His grip to his backpack tightened, as if someone were to steal it. He looked around nervously for strangers. Suspicious strangers.

He saw none, so he thought the cost was clear. But...

"Hey!" said a deep voice.

He twirled around to see who it was. His eyes widened. There was more than just a dude. There were five. Five suspicious looking guys, with a mad look in their eyes. They were going to do something, he didn't have to think twice about that.

"Whatcha doin' here? I've never seen you in this neighborhood." the tall one said.

"Wait, you're that Austin Moon guy!" the bearded one noticed.

"Hey, your music sucks! It's all girly." the skinny one pushed Austin to the ground, followed by a snicker.

Austin was taken back by the harsh comment... I mean, yes, his music was a little girly, but you know, the songwriter is a girl, so it kind of comes naturally. Anyways, he knew that they were probably going to push him around more, so he had two choices. Take it, or run. If he took it, he could get seriously injured, and don't even get him started on paparazzi. Of course, if he ran, there was a half-and-half chance that he's make it out with no harm done, though the other chance was they'd grab him, and we'd know, that would turn into take it.

He chose to run.

He got up, dusted himself off for a second, then ran. They all started after him, catching up and pulling him by his backpack. Austin fell to the ground, as he big buff one got into punching position.

He punched him a few times in the stomach, once in the face, then got his head into a seriously strong headlock. He cranked, and cranked, and cranked some more, to the time Austin was gasping for breath, worried that his neck would snap any second.

Then the bearded one came up.

He kicked and slapped him, obviously not practiced at it.

When finally, the last one came up. He couldn't see his face, considering he couldn't see much right this second.

"Guys, quit it! Give him a break!" he yelled. He pushed them back and helped Austin up. Once he got up on his feet, he had a hard time keeping balance, considering his condition. The guy said a few things, but he wasn't listening. Then, after a minute, he said one last thing.

_ "Run."_

He looked up, only to see a face he'd hope he'd never have to see again. Trent.

But this time, he was helping him. He had a sorry look on his face, and obviously, the four guy behind him were shocked. They were whispering like "Why is he trying to help him?" "I don't get it, I thought they were enemies." "Boy, if he didn't come along, I could have got him good."

To be honest, Austin was kind of worried by the last one.

He decided to listen to Trent, and walked- or limped- away.

So much for a video game.

* * *

He was about half way home, finally out of that horrible neighborhood. He had his hood over his head in case anyone saw him. He was gonna try his best to keep this little thing a secret. Hey, maybe no one will find out! He didn't want the attention. Everyone would ask questions. Friends, family, fans, even the paparazzi.

Of course, the limping might give _something _away. Hmm, maybe he could say he was... In a skate boarding accident?

He was almost to his house when he bumped into someone. He winced at the sudden contact, as he fell to the floor. The person looked down at Austin. "Oh my gosh," she started, "I'm so sorr- Austin?"

He looked up. Ally. Just _had _to be Ally.

As he looked up to her, she saw the black eye and scars he had on his face. She gasped, helping him up. "Austin, what happened!?" she asked. "Erm, uhh..." he stuttered. As he got up, she looked straight at him. "Here, let's get you home."

* * *

He lied in his bed, focusing on the cover. He finally got his hands on the game he's been waiting so longingly to play with, but now he can't. He _had _to walk the shortcut.

Ally came in within seconds, with an ice pack, a first-aid kit, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She put it on the table next to his bed. "You know," Austin started, "I'm not sick. You didn't need the soup."

"Well, I'm not taking chances." she stated. "So, tell me what happened. Now."

"I...Skateboard accident..?

"Austin, this is way too serious to be a skateboard accident. Wai- you don't even skateboard!"

She started to fix him up with alcohol, cotton balls and band-aids. He sighed and told the whole story, wincing every now and then at the alcohol.

"So, Trent was behind this?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"So, besides your face, where else are you hurt?"

"Well, my back-"

"Pass."

Austin looked down to pull up his sleeve, seeing bruises everywhere. "Oh, goodie." he sarcastically stated.

She got back to work.

It honestly hurt Ally to see Austin in this phase. Please, it hurt her to see him with an umbrella. Trish always said that meant she liked him, but she never really denied it, she'd just change the subject.

...So what, Ally likes Austin, but he'd never like her back, so it's just a little crush that would pass soon... But it hasn't passed for months.

She continued to badge up his arm.

* * *

Austin has been patched up, except maybe his back, Ally had to go.

"See ya, Austin. Feel better soon, okay?" she told him.

He chuckled. "I'll try."

They had a little goodbye hug. This hug, though, Austin felt was different. He didn't want to break apart.

Unfortunately, she pulled away. But, not all the way. Just far enough to look at each other.

Each others eyes.

His bright, hazel, swirled eyes and her dark, chocolaty, pearly eyes.

Just staring at each other.

Next thing you know, Austin kissed Ally.

They just stood there by the front door, having their first kiss. It was magical, it was unexpected, it was...

Perfect.

After a moment, they pulled away. Ally was shocked, not that she minded.

Austin then realized what happened. "Ally, I'm so sor-"

"No," Ally began, "It's okay."

And with that, she left.

_Well, _they both thought, _where does that leave us now?_

He heard the door slam from the garage, revealing his mother.

"Hey, hon- Austin! What happened to your arms and face!"

Turns out that kiss made him forget about his scars...

And the worst thing is, he got these all because...

He wanted to play a video game.

* * *

**Okay, so it's sloppy. I was bored. :P**

**Plus, I'm kind of really tired, so cut me some slack. **

**Sooo, vat did you sink? Yes? No? Maybe? It's okay? Funny? Sad? Lame?**

**Bye! **

** ~Melanie**


End file.
